Everything Is Better With You
by My.Jagan.Valenwind
Summary: After finishing up the concert in Chicago, James doesn't feel very confident about the future of the band, but Logan is there to remind him of their purpose.


_(A/N: Finally found my profile info, and throughout three pen name changes over the years, I'm back with more smut! I posted this once on Tumblr and people liked it, and now I hope you guys give this a try. It's inspired by the recent BTR/1D concert in Chicago and how a lot of 1D fans left before BTR played. Well, I got a great plot bunny out of it all. ENJOY and R&R! ^_^ **Disclaimer: I do not own or know Big Time Rush. This is purely a work of fiction.**)_

* * *

><p>In the big tour bus, the four members of Big Time Rush sat while the bus took off from their last venue in Chicago to head to their next destination, Michigan. Carlos was petting Sydney, slowly falling asleep next to his dog while he lurked Twitter with his other free hand. Kendall was already lying down, snoring away with an iPod in his hand dangling over the side of the seat. Logan was busy texting while James stared out of the window with his dog Fox curled up in his lap, constantly sighing. Logan glanced up from his phone a few times to look at James, trying to figure out what was bothering him since he was sighing so much.<p>

Carlos groaned and started to lie down. "Hey I'm gonna sleep now… Night guys."

"Goodnight." Logan said softly to not wake Kendall. James still hadn't said a word, but he sighed again. Logan shook his head and went back to paying attention to his phone until he heard James groan softly, then sigh a few seconds later. Logan rolled his eyes and frowned at James.

"James, are you feeling okay?" Logan whispered loud enough on the bus for James to hear him. James glanced at Logan and sighed, slowly shaking his head 'no'. He leaned his head against the window and continued staring outside. Logan went back to texting for a few more minutes before turning his phone off and putting it in his back pocket. He softly walked over to James, and almost tripped when the bus hit a big bump on the road. Logan braced himself by placing his hands against the wall next to James, and then slipping into the seat next to him.

"What's wrong James?" Logan whispered, reaching over and petting Fox who was still curled up in James' lap. James shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning to look at Logan.

"You know exactly what's wrong. You saw that out there tonight. Before we got on?" James whispered, his voice starting to crack.

"Yeah I know. Heh, James, those… they weren't really even our fans. They were just there for 1D and that's… I'm kind of okay with that." Logan whispered back and scoffed.

"Logan, I know, but how many of those fans… How many of those fans were ours once? People are talking about not being a Rusher anymore because of 1D. And you know what else that means?" James took a few breaths as he whispered to Logan, obviously trying to keep calm.

"What else does that mean, James?" Logan tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"That… That we… We suck. We suck, man." James sighed and shrugged and went back to looking outside until Logan gave him a light shove. James groaned and looked at Logan. Logan glared at James and angrily pointed at him. Keeping his voice low, Logan growled at him.

"James, don't you say that. Don't you ever fucking say that. Never. I don't ever want to hear you say that again, you hear?"

James sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really hurt though, you know? I've never had anything like this… we've never had anything like this happen to us, ever. This is BAD, Logie."

Logan groaned and gave James another light shove. Fox woke up and gave a light whine and crawled out of James' lap and went to go sit on the other side of the bus. "James, we're all fucking hurt. We're all mad, probably sad. But don't start talking like it's the end. It's not the end, far from it. We're gonna keep doing this because there's still rushers out there who love us. We have to show those rushers we can get past this. If we can get past this, they're gonna be strong with us too."

James sniffed and groaned momentarily before burying his head in his hands. "It's just gonna get worse…" He mumbled. "They're just gonna grow… We're done. I can't be strong forever Logan. I'm breaking n-now…." James hiccupped and started crying into the palms of his hands. Logan quickly wrapped an arm over James' back as his body started to shake with tears. He gently rubbed his side as he cried.

"Come on James, everything is okay. We're gonna be fine and so will our fans. It's not the end. We've got a long way to go, we don't end everything here. We'll finish this tour, start another season of the show, do more music, more tours… Be strong James." Logan whispered.

James looked up at Logan from his now wet palms. "Logie, I…"

Logan leaned in and pressed his lips against James', stopping him from speaking. While James didn't protest, he kept his position there for a few moments before pulling away and placing his palms on James' cheeks and leaned in for a deeper kiss. James squeaked softly and allowed Logan to kiss him like he wanted to, parting his lips and letting his warm tongue slip inside and caress his mouth. Logan reluctantly pulled away and sighed, shaking his head.

"You're gonna be strong James. We all will. Can you tell me you're gonna be strong?" Logan flashed James a smile and wiped some of the tears from James' eyes. James sniffed and glanced down.

"Yeah. I guess…" He whispered. Logan shook his head and places one of his hands on James' leg.

"I'm not convinced." Logan grinned and leaned in to kiss James. James leaned in toward him and they kissed deeply, while Logan took the opportunity to run his fingers through James' soft hair. James moaned softly before they pulled away from each other for air, but Logan still kept his fingers tangled in James' hair, twirling it around and massaging his scalp. James bit his lip and looked down at Logan's hand.

"You like me?" James whispered. Logan leaned in towards James' neck and started planting soft kisses on the exposed flesh.

"Of course I do, James. But right now I'm telling you to be strong, please." Logan whispered between kisses. James closed his eyes and started to relax, just letting Logan kiss his neck and cheek, and he turned his head around in time to kiss Logan on the lips again.

"James, I know you're still sad. Don't be sad anymore." Logan whispered while he slid his hand up, his fingertips drifting past James' crotch and rested it on his hip, squeezing it softly.

"I'll try." James whispered before he leaned towards Logan and kissed him again. Logan pulled away and carefully slipped his hand under James' shirt. James hissed inwardly.

"Logie, your fingers are c-cold…" He whispered. Logan sighed and started to stand up in front of James, then sink down on front of him, feeling James' soft skin under his shirt.

"Lo-Logan, what are you doing?" James whispered, staring down at him. Logan smiled up at him s his hands drifted over to the button on his pants and started to undo them.

"You'll see." Logan winked and started to undo James' jeans, unzipping them, and then silently looking up at James, asking for his permission to bring them down.

"Logie, what if they wake up? I don't want them to see my-" James urgently whispered before Logan quickly put his index fingers against his lips.

"Shh. Not if you're quiet. Be quiet, and I'm gonna make you feel great." Logan smiled and softly purred while he reached inside of James' jeans, softly squeezing his hardening member. James reached up and bit his own finger when he let out a squeak, trying his hardest to stay quiet. He slowly lifted his hips up and allowed Logan to slip his boxers and underwear down to his ankles. Logan reached up again and went back to slowly stroking James' hard cock.

"Hnn… Logan…" James softly moaned. Logan looked up and smiled before he began licking the head of James' cock, swirling his tongue around it, and slowly taking it into his mouth. James began to quiver and shake from how good Logan's mouth felt, slowly surrounding his entire cock. He gripped onto the seat beneath him and bit onto his tongue, letting out a small, barely audible whine.

"Logan I can't- Oh God…" James breathlessly whispered before tilting his head back while Logan worked his hand and mouth on James' hard member, already leaking precum into Logan's mouth. Logan sucked him faster, making James pant more, but as softly as he possibly could. He desperately wanted to last, but not with the other band mates all sleeping in the same space, he was sure Logan wanted to make this quick for him. Plus Logan's mouth was making his whole world spin, and he was getting closer, and it was making it harder for him to stay silent. James gasped and clawed at the seat as he felt himself growing closer to spilling over. His bit his lip and looked down at Logan who seemed to be concentrating on making it good for him. Simply looking at him sent his hips jerking a little and gasping Logan's name.

"Logan. Logan. Logan…. Logan I can't…" James softly whined, trying not to wake his band mates. Logan briefly pulled his mouth off James' cock and continued jerking him off.

"Yes… You can." Logan whispered before going back down on his cock again. James let out a brief whine before reaching up to bite his finger before he groaned and came inside of Logan's mouth. Logan eagerly swallowed before pulling away and licking his lips. James sat there for a moment, letting his heart rate slow down a bit before standing up to pull up his boxers and jeans, quickly fastening them, then sitting back down. Logan stood up and sat next to James again, draping his arm over his shoulders this time. James leaned back and sighed.

"I guess I kinda needed that. Heh… thanks?" James whispered before turning his head to the side and looking at Logan sleepily.

Logan chuckled. "Sure, no problem. Get some rest okay? And, be strong… for me?"

James nodded before resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "I will. I promise."

[end]


End file.
